


Fight For One Thing

by justmye



Category: T-Ara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: "He did it on purpose!"When Eunjung always fight against Jiyong for one thing that they want at the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 130325 by winterTears (kanghara).

She sighs. She tear the sheets and throws it to the air. She feels stupid and rest her head on the table.  
  
" Why idea hate me so much ? " She sighs again. " Think Eunjung, think ! "  
  
She tries to get an inspiration with knocking her head but she only get hurts. She bite her lips and looks at the time - 10.00 pm. It is still early and she grabs her phone and sweater before leaves her room. She walks on the street while humming a song before entering a shop. She walks to the drinks section and then, she received a call from her bestfriend - Hyosung.  
  
" Yah, where are you ? " Eunjung takes a coca cola and close the fridge.  
" CU, why ? " She walks to the snacks section.  
" What are you doing out there at this time ? "  
" I'm trying to get some refreshment since I didn't get an idea for the school festival next month. " Hyosung sighs.  
" Gosh, Eunjung ! You should ask for my help ! You're not made from technologies, you're not robot A4CK8. " Eunjung laughs.  
" You gave me a code number ? You did that like I'm a robot ! " Hyosung did a fake laughs.  
" You always make a joke by wrote that code number after your name at school, remember. " Eunjung laughs.  
" Sorry, okay .. What's the matter ? "  
" I'm just asking you since I thought you need my help for that festival. " Eunjung shrugs.  
" I don't know .. We shall see later. " Hyosung sighs.  
" What should I, or we see if you didn't have anything to do about for the next month ? There's no progress over here. Is it because of GD ? " Eunjung raise an eyebrow.  
" What and who GD ? Golden Disk Award ? " Hyosung laughs.  
" Damn you, Eunjung. Kwon Jiyong, your boyfriend. " Eunjung frowns and rolls her eyes.  
" He is not and forever not gonna be my boyfriend. What the hell are you guys thinking about me and him ? For seriously, whole school ? " Hyosung laughs.  
" What about you make a ' Most Popular Couple in TS High ' in school festival ? I believes you and GD will win that. " Eunjung did a fake laughs.  
" That is so .. not funny. He's not infront of me, so could you please change the topic ? I'm sick of it. " Hyosung laughs. Eunjung found her favourite snack and wants to get it.  
" Of course, you will .. You see his face early in the morning as soon as you wake up. " Eunjung scoffed.  
" Hyosung !! " Hyosung laughs. She shakes her head and she surprised. Her favourite snack is not there anymore. She looks around and found a guy with her favourite snack on his hand.  
" Gotcha ! "  
" Huh ? What Eunjung ? "  
" I'll call you later, bye ! " Eunjung ended the call and chase the guy.  
" Excuse me, sir .. " That guy turns around and she blinks. She sighs and steps his foot with her's.  
" Ouch ! What are you doing, stupid ?! " Eunjung stick out her tongue and grabs her snack.  
" Mine and forever will be ! " She quickly run to the counter and make a payment. As soon as she puts that snack on the counter, that guy grabs it back.  
" Mine, idiot. I took it first ! " Eunjung did a fake laughs.  
" Whatever, Jiyong. I found this first. Ha ! " Jiyong chuckles.  
" But you're busy with your phone and your boyfriend, Eunjung. I took it and it's mine. " Eunjung bite her lips.  
" I do not have a boyfriend. You jerk ! " Jiyong laughs.  
" Do I care ? Get away from my sight with your boyfriend problems. I just wanna my snack back. " Before Eunjung could continue this bickering, someone stomps the counter and makes both of them look at him.  
" Please decide who gonna buy this one and who gonna pay first. " Said the cashier. Poor that guy.  
  
He make it worst than ever. Jiyong and Eunjung keep fighting over a snack that is just one left in that shop. The cashier sighs and grabs the snack before he eat it - makes both surprised.  
  
" It's mine ! Now, both of you give me money for that damn coke and leave this place now ! " Eunjung and Jiyong take out the money and put it on the counter before they leave the shop. That cashier sighing of relieve and then, someone steps infront of the cashier and looks at him with mad expression.  
" JUNSEOK ! You gonna pay for this ! " The cashier sighs.  
  
Eunjung and Jiyong walk not side by side but together towards their homes. They drink coke and sigh at the same time. They look at each other and glare.  
  
" Stop copying me ! " Same words again from them. They sighs.  
" I said stop copying me ! " Again, same action. They try to break the similarities but failed. Finally, they arrived at their homes. Eunjung and Jiyong stand infront of their homes before look at each other.  
" You gonna get it tomorrow ! " They enter their homes. It must be irritating since they are neighbours. Both slammed the door and turn on their room's light at the same time.    
  
  
" He make me mad again ! How could he do this again and again to me ?! " Eunjung scoops her food before put it into her mouth and mumbling. Hyosung eats slowly and laughs.  
" You and him are fighting over a same thing, again and again ? Daebak ! " Eunjung scoffed.  
" What is too daebak about ? When I want coke, he wants it too. When I want tissue, he wants it as well. And he wants it when it is only one left. He did it just for fun ! " Eunjung frowns.  
" Are you sure about your feeling not loving him ? " Eunjung nods.  
" Of course .. Why ? " Hyosung pouts.  
" You seems like each other and just being afraid of not telling each other. Are you really really sure about it ? " Eunjung hesitantly to nod. Hyosung smiles.  
" Got it ! " Eunjung looks away and shrugs. Then, she saw two familiar guys walking towards them.  
" Hey, baby ~ " Said a guy beside Jiyong.  
" Hey, Kwang baby ~ " That guy named Gikwang sits beside Hyosung while Jiyong sits beside Eunjung. Hyosung looks at both of them. " Err .. Baby, I think we should leave. " Gikwang looks confused.  
" Uh, why ~ ? " Hyosung gives him the eye signals and he seems understand. They leaves that couple alone. Jiyong and Eunjung just being awkward.  
" Err .. Eunjung .. " She looks at him and looks away.  
" Yeah .. Why ? " Jiyong rubs his nape and sighs.  
" Sorry about yesterday .. " She nods.  
" Yeah, sure .. " Then, they seems to be quiet. Jiyong looks at her with confused look.  
" You didn't say a thing ? " Eunjung looks at him and shakes head.  
" Nope, why ? "  
" You didn't said sorry ? "  
" Nope .. Why should I ? " He sighs.  
" Nothing .. " He looks at his watch.  
" You see .. I got a soccer now, so .. Bye. " Eunjung nods and she didn't look at him walks away. After he disappear, she looks at him and sighs.  
  
Eunjung stretch her body muscle before starts the PE session. All the female students wearing shorts and white shirts. Girls are going to play Volleyball while boys are going to play football. Eunjung tied her shoelaces at the bench and suddenly, Jiyong approach her.  
  
" Volleyball, huh ? "  
" Hurm .. " He sighs.  
" Do you have time after this ? "  
" Don't know .. " He sighs. She done with her shoes and walks away. He spots something on her shoe and quickly run to her.  
" Hey, Jungie ! " Eunjung freeze and he appears in her sight.  
" You missed this one .. " He kneeling infront of her and adjusting her shoes. The students saw it and starts to tease them. Hyosung looks at them with a proud face. Eunjung looks at him without an expression.  
" Done ! " He stands straight and smiles. " Next time, try to tie your shoelace correctly like just what I teach you before. " He smiles before leaving her alone in the freeze state.

_" Next time, try to tie your shoelace correctly like just what I teach you just now .. "_

" Hello ? Hello ~ " Eunjung back to her mind state and looks at Hyosung who is snapping her fingers.  
" Are you okay ? " Eunjung nods slowly.  
" Let's go .. " She pulls Hyosung into the game. Hyosung smiles.  
" Interesting drama .. "

 

Eunjung flips the book pages by pages without reading or looking at it. She keep recalling on her old sweet memories.  
  
 _" Jungie ! Hurry up ! " Eunjung climbs the hill and seems hard to catch a breathe.  
" Jiyong ! I'm too tired ! " She try to catch a breathe. Jiyong who is much faster than her looks at her who is still down there.  
" Hurry up ! We need to get there before it's too late ! " Eunjung whines and she sits on the ground. Jiyong blinking.  
" What are you doing ? Faster ! We don't have much time to play ! " Eunjung shakes her head.  
" I don't want to climb anymore ! You are too selfish ! " She hugs herself and pouting. Jiyong sighs and climbs down. He lifts her up on his back and makes her yelps.  
" Y-yah ! what are you doing ? "  
" To show to you that I'm not selfish. " He lifts her up to the top of the hill and watch sunset.  
" See .. This is the present for your birthday. " Eunjung smiles. _  
  
  
_Eunjung read the book together with Jiyong in the library silently. They close the book and put it aside before taking another book - the same one. They look at each other and smiles._  
  
" I done read it first. " Jiyong shakes head.  
" Me first. " Eunjung scoffed.  
" You read like an old turtle ! " Jiyong did a fake laughs.  
" You read like an idiot parrot ! "  
" Shut up ! " They looks at the librarian who is mad at them and they apologies for that before laugh together.   
  
  
Eunjung smiles without she realise.  
  
" I miss that moment with him .. Somehow, he starts to change when we enter the highschool. " She sighs.  
  
She lays against a rack of books and suddenly, few books fall on her. She groans because of hurts but she found something interesting. A book with no cover and no title. Just the body. She starts to read that ' unknown book '.  
  
" Your smiles like a sunshine, your fragrance smells like a heaven She looking at me with full of smiles. Somehow, I couldn't smile back. We entering the highschool and it'll be not the same as we usual do. She starts to leave me as I'm starting to walk away from her. She talks with few others guys and that makes me mad. Oh, I wish I could forbid her from meeting other guy than me. Your eyes like a diamonds, your words sounds like a harmony She seems beautiful day by day. She intelligence couldn't be hide nor her beauty or charm. She become out President of Student Council. She do deserve this. You know what, Juliette ? I want to tell you that I'm in love with you. But it seems like I'm in a dream. We always fight over a thing, again and again. Yes, I do it intentionally because I want talk to you. See your face, hear your lovely voice. Even though you're mad at me, it's fine for me. I'll endure it as long as I could be with you. Your voice like a bird's, your hair shining like Rapunzel's Juliette, are we meant together ? I mean .. I want to be with you but I'm just looking at you. Get some fresh air at 8 am in your balcony, you really looks pretty in that pajama. I sounds like a pervert -_- You see .. This book full with your perfection. I don't know why but .. You are perfect to me .. You are everything to me .. "

Eunjung flips the pages until it turns the last page.  
  
  
  
Her picture with Jiyong, all of it. From kindergaten until the highschool. She smiles without she realise it.  
  
" Stupid Jiyong .. " She smiles brightly before decided to run out from the library with that book.

 

Jiyong starts to panic. He looks for it around the school and his house but he didn't found it.  
  
" It must because of Gikwang hides it somewhere else .. " He sighs. He lays on the bed and starring at the ceiling. Suddenly, he heard someone calling for him outside the house. He looks at the owner voice from his balcony and quite surprised when it is Eunjung.  
" Yah, what are you doing here ? " Eunjung try to catch a breathe.  
" Are you a girl ? " Jiyong blinks.  
" What ? "  
" Are you a girl ? "  
" What do you mean by that ?! Shouting for my name and panting infront of my house just because to ask my gender ? " Eunjung shakes her head and she throws that books up the air. That books flying and those pictures flying everywhere. Jiyong widen his eyes and looks at her. " How did you .. " Eunjung smiles.  
" I found it in library .. Write a diary ? Seriously ? " Jiyong looks away.  
" I'm not that girly ! " Eunjung laughs. Eunjung found a ladder near his house and getting an idea. Jiyong looks back at her and she's disappear. He founds her climbing a ladder to his balcony. " Yah ! Are you insane ?! You might fall ! " Jiyong holds the ladder from up and helps Eunjung to land safely at his balcony. As soon as she arrives, he decided to flick her head but she stop him from doing that by kissing him on the lips. He blinks. " What are you doing ? " Eunjung smiles.  
" Kissing ? Isn't it too general ? " Jiyong chuckles.  
" And why ? " Eunjung smiles.  
" Thank you for the confessing and thank you for fight with me. I didn't know that you just start that fight because you want to talk with me. Thank you .. " Jiyong smiles.  
" Well .. I don't want to lose someone special .. " She laughs.  
" By writing a diary ? " Jiyong cover his face with his hands.  
" Cut it off ! " Eunjung laughs and tease him again and again.  
  
At the end, the Most Famous Couple in TS High goes to Eunjung and GD.  
  
p/s : Eunjung didn't allowed any girls to call him Jiyong. He's mine !! She said that.  
  
p/s/s : Jiyong [ I mean GD ] always bring a small telescope with him and a set of pen and book so he can write down the name that is going to be in the black list as they keep nearing Eunjung. HAHAHA ! Meanest laugh ever from GD.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
